


I Won't Tell- Kim Taehyung

by Ahgasescenarios



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 16:16:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahgasescenarios/pseuds/Ahgasescenarios
Summary: Typical fuckboy scenario (I'm not original sorrynotsorry) in which (Y/N)'s roommate drags her to go to a party, but she has plans to ruin the night|You felt a hand covering your mouth."That's enough."





	I Won't Tell- Kim Taehyung

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first story on here so I hope you enjoy!! Let me know if you'd like this kind of scenario for any other member or just let me know what you thought:) Btw I literally had to check a website to get the cringy pick-up lines lmao

#  _I Won't Tell_

  


At least your roommate wasn't a total bitch, she was actually pretty nice. She wasn't the type of person you'd befriend normally, but you had warmed up to her and actually enjoyed her presence now and again. Her name was Hyerim and unlike you, she was the life of the party. Every weekend, she attended the biggest parties on campus and came back completely wasted early in the morning.

If there was one thing you hated though, it was people who got good grades without doing anything. And of course, the biggest fuckboy of the school had to be one of those people. He partied every weekend, hell probably every day, yet he still got the best grades in the class. He walked into class that morning with the usual smug look on his face. How much you wished you could wipe that smirk off his face. You really wished you could hate him, but who could? The boy had the face and body of a god and it didn't help that he always knew what to say.

 

 

You rolled your eyes upon his arrival and he sat down in the back, talking with his friends which consisted of how surprising, other fuckboys. The only one you didn't totally loathe was Park Jimin, the blonde-haired heartthrob. He was actually nice to you when you two spoke and didn't make tons of sexual jokes like the others. You then overheard one of them trying to flirt with some girl.

"Hey, are you doing anything later?"

"U-uh n-no.."

"Good, 'cause the only thing I want to be doing is you."

 

 

You chuckled under your breath, amused of how bad his pick-up line was.

"Excuse me, what was that?"

The boys had caught on to your not-so-discreet action and you looked up at them with a brow raised.

"Oh, sorry, I was just laughing at how bad your friend over there is at picking up girls. Don't mind me though, go on. I'm sure that was going great."

You smirked, clearly not intimidated by their reputation. You swore you saw Taehyung chuckle in the back, but your vision must've been playing tricks with you. The older one, Jin or something like that, stepped up.

"What makes you think you can talk to us like that?"

"Well first off, there's nothing stopping me, not even you losers. And honestly, it's about time someone did."

Their faces dropped at the attitude you were giving them and you could just about see the smoke coming out of their ears.

"Hmm-hmm, am I interrupting something?"

The teacher had finally noticed your little exchange.

"Not at all, please continue," Taehyung spoke. He looked at you with a certain glint in his eyes which you found suspicious.

One of them, you didn't bother looking who it was leaned forward.

"This isn't over, sweetie."

You rolled your eyes for what seemed like the 100th time since the beginning of the class and focused your attention on the front of the class. The class finally came to an end and you were just about to leave when the possy decided to block the door. You groaned in frustration and made your way over there.

"Move, fuckboys. Unlike you, I have a life to get back to."

Jin's eyes widened and he grabbed your arm forcefully.

"Hey! You better watch it, girl. You have no idea who you're dealing with."

"Boohoo, I don't care. Now let me go."

After talking amongst themselves, they finally let you go. Thank god I don't have to see these losers tomorrow, you thought. You couldn't stand them and you didn't particularly know why that was.

The rest of the day was uneventful and you decided to head to the dorm right away to finish some homework and be free for the weekend. You soon got to work, noticing that Hyerim was nowhere to be found.

You yawned, exhausted from the long night of studying you had just wrapped up. You glanced at the clock and your eyes widened when you realized it was already 3 am. Well at least Hyerim should be coming home soon, you thought. You put all of your school stuff away and hopped into bed. It took mere minutes for you to drift off to sleep.

You were awakened by someone shaking you vigorously. You groaned, but the person was very persistent.

"Wake up, (Y/N)!"

You opened your eyes painfully only to be met with Hyerim's frantic ones.

"Get dressed, we're going out."

You reluctantly obeyed, knowing that it would be no use arguing with her as she was too stubborn for her own good. You checked your phone and saw that it was only 6 am. I could've slept in today, how dare she take that away from me? you thought.

"Come on, I have to tell you something!"

She practically dragged you to the said café and didn't let you go until you were seated at a booth. You could feel your eyelids drooping, but tried to stay awake for her sake.

"What's so important that you had to wake me up and drag me here at 6 in the morning on a Saturday?"

"Okay, so you know Taehyung right? Really hot, popular, actually his whole group is dreamy-"

"Yeah yeah, I get it. What about him?"

"Well he always throws THE best parties on campus and I mean THE best. It only happens every few months though and I got wind about him throwing one next week!"

"And why do I care exactly?"

"Because I'm making you come with me, silly."

"What?! Absolutely not Hyerim, I swear there-"

"Oh stop. You need to relax, girl. And besides, you've barely attended any parties ever since you got here. Live a little. And god forbid, maybe you'll actually have some fun."

You pondered the idea for a while. The last thing you wanted was to attend that brat's stupid party. That's when it hit you. They won't expect to see you there, that's for sure. What if you did have some fun and mess with them a little? It was about time they got what was coming to them, after all. You smirked playfully at your friend.

"You know what? Why not. It's not like I have anything better to do anyway."

Hyerim's face lit up when you accepted and she leaped towards you for a hug. She treated you to coffee and told you all about her plan for the upcoming night. Meanwhile, you couldn't stop plotting the events of that same night.

The party was the only thing Hyerim talked about for that entire week and she was getting on your last nerve. Sure, you were remotely looking forward to it as you intended to piss off the boys but she was just too engrossed with them. The day of, you had had just about enough of her constant blabbering.

"Hyerim you've been talking about the stupid party all week! I don't get it, what's so great about those guys?"

Her eyes widened in shock and the look on her face was borderline scary.

"What isn't great about them? They're popular, they look like gods, they're rich, dude everyone wants a shot with them! You'd be crazy to say no to any one of those gorgeous guys. How do you not know this by now?"

She was almost hysterical by now and you didn't know you had provoked her that badly. You apologized and dropped the subject. Weird, you thought.

The night of the party was finally upon you. Hyerim was beyond excited.

"(Y/N)! Please let me pick out what you're going to wear and let me do your makeup pretty please."

She looked so happy, you didn't want to let her down so you just nodded half-heartedly. She jumped in excitement and rushed to her room, dragging you with her. Hyerim picked out an outfit way too sexy for your liking, but you didn't protest. After all, you were going only to mess with the boys so it didn't really matter what you wore. You felt like she had applied a good inch of makeup to your face by the time she was done with you. You didn't want to upset her, so you just smiled and faked a smile. She grabbed her purse and the both of you headed out.

When you got there, your mouth dropped in astonishment. Well, she wasn't kidding when she said this Taehyung guy was rich, you thought. The house or rather the mansion was the most elegant thing you had ever seen. It was fairytale-like. The moment you stepped in, you felt so utterly out of place. Everything looked expensive and you were intimidated, to say the least. You didn't let it show, though. You put on your best poker face and let Hyerim drag you to god knows where. She introduced you to a few people who you had never seen in your life and you politely excused yourself to get a drink. You were going to need some liquid courage in order to follow through with your plan to ruin their night.

"Didn't expect to see you here."

You turned around at the oh-so-familiar deep voice.

"Don't think too much of it, Taehyung."

You smiled bitterly. He chuckled.

"Sure, just try not to make a fool out of yourself tonight. It's my party after all."

He whispered and walked away. You rolled your eyes, already annoyed. Throughout the night, you could see Taehyung stealing glances your way and it fueled your anger even more. How dare he look so damn good. It was probably the alcohol talking since you'd never admit how hot you found him when you were sober. You downed your drink and walked over to where he was standing. He was surrounded by girls, obviously. You smirked at him mischievously.

"Hello everyone, may I have your attention, please! So how many of you want to get with this promising bachelor right here?"

High-pitched screams filled the room, deafening you for a while. The bastard only smiled because he knew.

"Well let me tell you something about Taehyungie here." You stopped to make a pouty face."Well as you probably already know, he's slept with lots of girls and when I say lots, I mean lots. I'd actually be quite surprised if he didn't have an STD by now but hey if you still want him, that's your choice. But girls, have you ever wondered what made your precious Taehyung this way? Because I happened to stumble upon some quite interesting information- boy I did not see that one coming. The sole reason why he's like this is because-"

You felt a hand covering your mouth.

"That's enough."

 

 

The air in the room suddenly felt stuffy. Everyone was looking around, not knowing exactly how to react to your sudden outburst. The girls then started leaving, the mood having been completely killed. Taehyung dragged you to the nearest room, gripping your wrist with force. He slammed the door shut and looked at you, fuming.

"What the hell was that?!" He half-yelled.

You suddenly felt very small.

"Uh, I just thought you needed to feel what all those girls felt." You stopped to clear your throat, trying to gain your confidence back. "You screw them and then you dispose of them like they're objects, that hurts a girl's feelings. You needed to feel the same pain."

You looked down, not really knowing why.

"And you think that humiliating me at my own goddam party would change my outlook on life? How naive of you. You see, even if you would have spilled my dirty secret, there would still be girls lining up to have sex with me because they wanted to "save me". So tough luck, kid 'cause your plan failed miserably."

His mood had suddenly shifted to one you couldn't identify and it scared you. You were at a loss for words, his figure slowly approaching yours. In no time, your back was against the wall.

 

 

"Now, now. Why do you hate me so much, huh? Why not pick on one of the others?" He went on, knowing you couldn't dare to speak.

"Wanna know what I think? I think you secretly fantasize about everything I could do to you. I think that you hate me so much to cover up the fact that you want me just as much."

He smirked and grabbed your chin.

"Look at me. Am I wrong?"

You shook your head left and right feebly so maybe he wouldn't see, but he did.

"Good."

He leaned in and smashed his lips against yours. There was nothing sweet about it, desire fueling the both of you. Your hands found their way to his hair as his grabbed your waist. He moved his lips against yours so expertly that you began to understand why every girl wanted to sleep with him. He signaled you to wrap your legs around him and you obeyed, having lost any reluctance at this point.

He deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue into your mouth. Taehyung detached his lips from yours, taking his shirt off and you did the same. Your lips collided again, but Taehyung pulled away soon after, peppering kisses all over your jaw, followed by your neck. He sucked at the sweet spots, making you shiver in return. Your pants were on the floor in no time as he continued his trail of kisses to your breasts and your stomach, stopping when he reached your inner thighs. You could just about feel him smirk against your skin, but you were too far gone to care. Your eyes rolled back in anticipation.

"Don't be a tease, just fuck me already Tae."

He hummed in response, not showing any signs of stopping to your dismay.

"Hmm, my name sounds so good coming from your mouth."

He smirked up at you as he pressed kitten licks on your pussy. His tongue found your clit and you couldn't help but moan at the feeling. He picked up his pace, making your toes curl in pleasure and just as you were about to cum, he slowed down. Of course, the bastard would, you thought. You groaned in frustration. He looked up at you with an ignorant look on his face.

"Is that the best you've got?"

You challenged. His eyes grew darker with lust and he dipped right back in. You almost screamed at the overstimulation. His tongue was entering you at a delightful pace and his thumb found your clit. He continued his ministrations for a little while, the orgasm denial adding to the pleasure building up in the pit of your stomach.

"Tae, I'm gonna.. "

"I know baby. Cum for me."

His deep voice resonating into your core was enough to send you over the edge. Embarrassingly, it was the fastest you had ever come. Maybe he was as good as everyone said.

"I hope you're ready for round 2 (y/n) because I'm far from being done with you."

You were still recovering from your high, his words drowning in the outside noise. Before you knew it he was taking off his pants and you could see how hard he was already. He removed his boxers and your mouth dropped when you saw his length. Now you could see what all the fuss was about. You licked your lips at the sight. He pumped himself a few times, spreading the precum onto his shaft before sliding on a condom.

"Get on all fours, now. Head down, ass up."

You obeyed.

"That's it, babygirl. You're such a good girl for me."

He slammed into you without a warning, earning a loud moan from you. He gave you some time to adjust to his size before he started moving. He was filling you up so good, you had never felt that stretched out before and it felt amazing.

"Fuck, (y/n), we should've done this a long time ago."

You nodded, too caught up in the moment to speak. He rammed into you at full force, hitting all the right spots with each thrust.

"Oh my god, don't stop Tae-"

Satisfied with himself, he started going even faster if that was even possible. You screamed out in pleasure. Low growls made their way out of Taehyung's throat and the sounds were music to your ears. You had never really noticed how everything about Taehyung was a turn-on. His hair dripping with sweat, his golden skin glistening in the moonlight and the way his face contorted in ecstasy made you feel even more attracted to him.

Taehyung's lips found your neck and placed sloppy kisses. You could feel his pace slowing down which meant he was close. His hand found its way to your clit, adding just enough pressure so you'd come before him. A wave of euphoria came over you as you felt your body spasm, squeezing your eyes shut to concentrate on the pleasure taking over your body.

Taehyung kept thrusting into you until he came with deep moans and whispers of your name. As you rode out your highs, Taehyung pulled you close to him. You frowned in surprise, not taking him for the kind of guy to cuddle after sex. Especially considering the relationship you had with the guy. You didn't protest though, you actually felt quite safe in his arms.

"Well, I did not think the night would end like this."

You whispered more to yourself than to the boy lying next to you.

"Me neither, but you gotta admit it was fun."

You rolled your eyes out of habit, but you knew he was right. And if you were being honest with yourself, you wanted to do it again.

"Fine, maybe it was."

"Oh, what do we have here? Are you actually agreeing with me for once, (Y/N)?"

He feigned innocence.

"Shut up." You smiled.

Silence filled the room for a few moments. The both of you lost in thought, mostly thinking about what this meant. You weren't stupid enough to think that this meant he wanted anything in the future, but if he wanted to do it again you wouldn't say no. Although the last thing you wanted was for anyone to find out, then you'd be done with. You looked up at him.

"I won't tell if you won't."

"Deal." He half-smiled.

You sighed in relief, glad that you were on the same page.

"But," he went on, "I have one condition."

"What is it?" You asked worriedly.

"We have to do this again. Soon."

You nodded, a smile plastered on your face. Maybe you wouldn't be the one to change him, but you might as well have your fun with him while it lasted.


End file.
